Ecto Goggles
History Ghostbusters Often seen on Ray Stantz's belt, the Ecto Goggles are designed to allow the wearer to see invisible ghosts and visually track P.K.E. valences. The Ecto Goggles first appeared in the Sedgewick Hotel on the Ghostbusters' first case and were mainly worn by Ray. Egon and Peter did however wear them briefly in the montage. Ghostbusters II The Ecto Goggles are worn a few times by Ray. They are used by Ray when he and Peter Venkman go on a stakeout to catch the Jogger Ghost. Ray hung his Ecto Goggles with a Trap on the right side of his Pistol Belt when the Ghostbusters filmed their new commercial, when they investigated the Manhattan Museum of Art, and when they arrived at the museum on New Year's Eve. Ghostbusters: The Video Game During the Shandor incident on the Thanksgiving holiday weekend, the Ecto-Goggles (also called Paragoggles; the two names seem interchangeable) serve a much more prominent role in the tracking and capture of ectoplasmic entities. Each one of the Ghostbusters, (even Winston) can be seen wearing and using the goggles at some point in time. During cases, the P.K.E. Meter and the Ecto-Goggles work in concert to track and display P.K. Energy and Ectoplasmic phenomena in a way that is visually comprehensible and easy to understand; even for a Rookie. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Ray and Rookie are often the only Ghostbusters wearing the Ecto Goggles. During the Marie Laveau II case, Winston used a pair. In search of a Class 7 on the East Side, the Ghostbusters came upon the Emmanuel Baptist Church but were locked out. They opted to blow a hole in the building. As a precautionary measure, Ray tried out his Ecto Goggles' new thermal imaging feature and checked if it was all clear on the other side. He later examined Donatello with the goggles on. A new type was employed in the initial encounter with the Sandman. The Ghostbusters employed a new type of Ecto Goggles, equipped with night vision, while on Poveglia. Ecto Goggles were handed out to 101 Cadets for their assignment to temporarily neutralize the Manhattan network of Ley Lines and give the Ghostbusters enough time to trap the Bronx Spook. With the Ecto Goggles on, the Ley Lines was visible to the human eye and appeared as a white glow. The Ecto Goggles came of particular use during the Fort Washington Park case. One of its settings helped cut through some of the fog generated by the Doom Ghost.Rookie (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.8). Rookie says: "The Ecto-Goggles have a setting that'll help cut through some of this, especially if it's, um, ghost-based." Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Ray wears a pair of Ecto Goggles while he and the team trap the 9.5th ghost in a row due to supernatural activity caused by the Relic of Nilhe. Ghostbusters: The RPG In the roleplaying game released by West End games, the Ecto Goggles are also said to have infrared Night Vision capabilities. Function Secondary Canon IDW Comics The Ecto Goggles are capable of tracking down a specific entity by the psychokinetic energy it emits. They are also equipped with night vision and can allow sight of a ghost that has rendered itself invisible to the naked eye.Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "They also allow for night vision, and to allow sight of a ghost that has rendered itself invisible to the naked eye." See Also *P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles Trivia *In Ghostbusters II, during a deleted scene, Ray uses them to analyze the slime covered Manhattan Museum of Art. *Winston Zeddemore is the only Ghostbuster not to wear the Ecto Goggles in the movies. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Ecto Goggles makes a cameo on Ray but does not appear in the issue itself. *The Ecto-Goggles used in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 are visually based on Kenner's Ecto-Popper and Ecto-Goggles toy. **On page 8, in the Ecto-Goggle POV, one of the readings is "1989 MHz" - a possible nod to Ghostbusters II, which released in 1989. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 2, the goggles worn by the Ghostbusters appear to be partly based on the set seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Portable Version. *In Ghostbusters International #3, page 6, in panel 3, on the drawer cabinet Janine pulls from, the label ends with 013335 which was the reading on Ray's Ecto Goggles when he sighted Slimer in the Sedgewick Hotel's ballroom. *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #4, Ray has his Ecto Goggles on. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 3, the EMF reading has Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. *On the cover RE of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, Ray is wearing his Ecto Goggles. Appearances *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 2" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Tainted Love" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #10 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #12 **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Daydreams and Nightmares!" **Ghostbusters International #1 **Ghostbusters International #3 **Ghostbusters International #4 ***Haunted America Case File only **Ghostbusters International #6 **Ghostbusters International #7 **Ghostbusters International #9 **Ghostbusters International #10 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Second City Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned on page 24 ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #6 **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***IDW 20/20 (Dimension 50-S) ***Down The Basement Stairs (Dimension 50-S version only) **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters **"Times Scare!" **The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters: Funko Universe *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Ectogogglessight.png|As seen through the goggles GB1film2005chapter12sc004.png GB1film2005chapter12sc044.png Ectogoggles01.png| GB1film2005chapter12sc001.png Ectogoggles02.png| Ectogoggles03.png| GB1film2005chapter12sc026.png Ectogoggles04.png| RayGB103.png EctoGogglesBack01.jpg|Back of Ecto Goggles EctoGoggles05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters II EctoGogglesGBII01.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt on 2nd commercial EctoGogglesGBII02.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap EctoGogglesGBII03.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap EctoGogglesGBII04.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap EctoGogglesGBII05.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap GB2film1999chapter16sc022.png|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap EctoGogglesGBII06.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap EctoGogglesGBII07.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap EctoGogglesGBII08.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap EctoGogglesGBII09.jpg|Worn on Ray's belt with Trap PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), Panic in Times Square Level CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), Central Park Cemetery Level Secondary Canon EctoGogglesGBManga.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga) Chapter 5 EctoGogglesTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! EctoGogglesOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 4" EctoGogglesInfestation01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 EctoGogglesIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 EctoGogglesIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8 EctoGogglesIDWOngoing05.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #8 KishnarIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #10 ShimabukuIDW10.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #10 EctoGogglesIDW08.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #10 RookieIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 RookieIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 RookieIDWOngoing21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 EctoGogglesIDW07.jpg|Rear view of, as seen in Volume 1 Issue #5 EctoGogglesIDWOngoing06.jpg|Rear view of, as seen in Volume 1 Issue #8 EctoGogglesIDW03.jpg|Rear view of, as seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 EctoGogglesIDW09.jpg|Side view seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 FutureRayStantz02.jpg|Set worn by Future Ray in Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureRayStantz01.jpg|Set worn by Future Ray in Volume 2 Issue #16 EctoGogglesIDWOngoing02.jpg|Goggle P.O.V. as seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 EllenGoldGrundelTolaySamhainGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover KennerEctoPopperAnnual2015-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 KennerEctoPopperAnnual2015-4.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 EctoGogglesIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 EctoGogglesIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 EctoGogglesIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 EctoGogglesIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PoveglianArtifact02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 KylieGriffinIDW58.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 KylieGriffinIDW63.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 KylieGriffinIDW64.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 RookieIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Subscription Cover RookieIDW26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 RookieIDW27.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EctoGogglesIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CentralParkIDW101Issue6-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 GarrettParker18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 MrParkerIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 RayStantzIDW47.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 DonatelloIDWTMNTGB2Issue5CoverB.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Cover B GigaMeter50SIDW01.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Non Canon EctoGogglesLifeMagJan1985Page151.jpg|Seen in Life magazine January 1985, page 151 Category:Equipment Category:GB1 Equipment Category:GB2 Equipment Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Equipment Category:Ghost Busted Equipment Category:IDW Equipment Category:GB:TBG Equipment Category:88 Equipment